Emptiness
by AngraMainyu-Chan
Summary: Kotomine Kirei left the girl he guarded for over six years before leaving her for two years to train his Sacred Gear. But when he came back he was given a mission to kill her to ensure the good image of the Church. Now with conflict in his heart, he departs to Kuoh to do his mission. HUMAN KOTOMINE KIREI
1. A Mission

**Emptiness**

 **Chapter 1: A Mission**

 _ **2 years ago**_

 _ **Unknown Chruch**_

 _ **Milan, Italy**_

 _Let us tell the story of a certain boy._

 _The tale of a boy who, more than anyone else, doesn't know any kind of emotion, and was led to questioning his existence._

 _The dream of that boy was only one._

 _His wish was for to find the reason of his existence._

 _It is a twisted dream that any sane man or woman could not imagine. Even for a boy who questions his own life and existence_

 _Any happiness requires a sacrifice, something all children learn when they become adults._

 _But, that boy was different._

 _Maybe he was just really twisted. Maybe he was broken somewhere. One that common people cannot understand._

 _Understanding that he was not in accordance with the world, he worked hard to correct this mistake, attempting to be pure and beautiful. All throughout the years, he did everything he could to overcome his defect after accepting its existence. He suffered agony, though he never knew if it truly was agony, trying to pursue something he lacked from the start_

 _Rather than surrendering himself to his condition by indulging in twisted pleasure, he tried looking within his own body for what could not be found in his mind, attempted to use mental pain, which is more significant than physical pain for missionaries, and attempted to abstain from eating during their pious acts_

 _That was until one day he met a girl._

 _A girl named Asia Argento_

 _He designated by the Vatican and the Eight Sacrament to protect one of the most important symbols of the church, The 'Holy Priestess'_

 _He was entranced on how kind she was to him. It filled his heart with purpose whenever he looked at her emerald eyes._

 _From that moment on, he knew friendship. He knew Love._

 _Outside the window, a snow storm has frozen everything. A mid-winter night is congealing the ground of a forest._

 _The room is in a church now built on frozen soil, but it is protected by a gentle flame burning in the fireplace._

 _In the warmth of that shelter, the boy was sitting on a bed as his arm was being wrapped by bandages by a blonde-haired girl._

 _She was a small one just almost the same height of the boy — having emerald eyes and blonde hair wearing a nun outfit that symbolizes her status as a nun of the church._

 _In frail eagerness, continued wrapping the bandage as a concerned look marred her face but there was a smile as he looked at the brown-haired boy._

 _"Are you alright, Kirei-san?"_

 _As he moved his bandaged arm around, the girl only looked at him with a worried look_

 _From the pained look of the boy, he isn't fine yet, but even so, his didn't show any emotion_

 _"You always worry me whenever you go to any mission, I always pray to God, to guide you and come back to me."_

 _"..."_

 _Without answering, dumbfounded, the boy looked up and saw the smile that filled the hole in his heart. Had Asia's smile ever looked that dazzling?_

 _Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a church. Some time during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Twilight Healing and became known as_ _ **The Holy Priestess**_ _._

 _And now — she was crying._

 _"You know, I'll miss you when you leave."_

 _Quietly bringing forth her emotions, Asia Argento spoke, crying as she clutched Kirei's hand._

 _"I know, Asia. It may be tough for me to leave you. But, I know you will get through this. There will be a time where I will leave but from leaving I will also come back for you"_

 _His appearance is didn't change, and, looking at her, she is a lovely girl._

 _But — the boy knew better. That to the world he was part of, the snowstorm outside the window was the most appropriate._

 _"Kirei-san, I — "_

 _By firing one single word, the girl's chest felt like it was pierced through by a blade. That blade was the inevitable departure of the boy in front of her. She wasn't able to continue as the boy in front of her spoke up_

 _"I will come back for you and I will show you the world."_

 _Asia's teary eyes only widened at his declaration. She only covered her hand in shock as tears of joy began flowing. Kirei only turned his gaze towards the girl before taking off the golden cross hanging from his neck, before giving it to the blonde-haired girl._

 _He wiped the tears with his fingers before kissing the girls forehead, as she became beet red from his actions._

 _The girl only smiled at him, it was the same smile that filled his empty existence. In a spur of a moment she kissed his cheek_

 _"Yes, I'll wait for you."_

 _But the future that was already decided for the both of them._

 **Current Time**

 **Villa Richelieu**

 **Bordeaux, France**

When we speak about religion, there is one prominent that always came to mind, the Vatican. The seat of power of the Roman Catholic Church which boasts the most followers of all religions around the world, Their influence can be stretched back in history to where their presence change how civilizations live today

Holiness and Purity. That is the aim of all clerics.

For the Chruch and some of its fanatic followers for them there must only be God and God

— To put it simply, that is what Kotomine Kirei was undergoing.

"The 'Holy Priestess' has been excommunicated for a month now, we got information that she is on her way to Japan."

The person with the smooth but feble voice who explained this was Cardinal Richelieu, The Cardinal of Paris

In the room of an elegant villa built atop a small hill in the neatest district in the south of Bordeaux, France, 3 men sat on a lounge chair. Kirei and Richelieu, and the Father who introduced them and mediated the conversation, Kotomine Risei... Kirei's actual father.

For the friend of a Father who would soon reach 80, that Richelieu was an old French man. He did seem to be around the same age as Kirei's father, settled and with the presence of an expert. This villa was his secondary residence.

Being a Cardinal isn't such a strange thing as it may sound, for they are one of the most powerful positions to be achieved in the Vatican. Kirei was, as his father, a clergyman, yet the duty of the father and son greatly differed from what ordinary people know of a 'Father.'

The 'Holy Church' that people like Kirei belonged to had a doctrine that was outside the bounds of miracles and divine mysteries, but would bear the role of exterminating devils and Heretics, and burying it into oblivion. That would be, taking a standpoint from where they could supervise a blasphemy.

It was the previous week that Kirei had discovered that Asia Argento the Holy Priestess by the Vatican after discovering that her power could also heal Devils. He had then consulted his father, and Risei had immediately taken his son to Bordeaux the next morning to meet the Cardinal.

From then, after a hurried greeting, the explanations Cardinal Richelieu had given to Kirei in this secret meeting were concerning the 'Holy Priestess' banishment and her current affiliation with the Fallen Angels,

Kirei's duty in the Holy Church was, in essence, direct removal of heresy and Devils, meaning he was a fully-fledged combatant. You could say that it was his very duty to wager a life-and-death bet against any supernatural beings. Rather, the problem was the contradiction that it required Kirei, was the order of the Cardinal to him

"After we have banished, the 'Holy Priestess' the majority of the Cardinals and I with the exception of the Pope,approved of the excommunication. We encountered another problem, we have heard news that she was taken by the Fallen Angels of the Grigori."

"Why did you call me here for?"

Cardinal Richelieu nods to the yet-unconvinced Kirei.

"I mentioned that majority of the Cardinals approved of the excommunication and the Pope with the remaining Cardinals disapproved of it, their blind eyes still see the 'Holy Priestess' as a holy figure despite of her healing a devil. It's a Heretical Power that should only heal the pious"

The Cardinal only faced Kirei

"As the Head Secretary of the Eight Sacrament, I will have a mission for you."

Both Kirei and Risei, father and son, have a place in the section called the Assembly of the 8th Sacrament. A duty of that group in the Holy Church is to recover control of holy relics.

"With this mission we want you to ensure the image of the church. If the devouts heard that the 'Holy Priestess has sided with the Fallen Angels, there will be severe damage to our political power."

At the words of his father, Kirei could but tilt his head.

"Please wait. You want me to bring her back? Didn't we already banished her? "

"No, but we want you to do something else"

The unusual smile of the stubborn father was implying something that Kirei could not read.

"Kotomine-san, you shouldn't trouble your son. Let's move on to the real question."

Cardinal Richelieu explicitly urged the old priest to the point.

"Hm, right. — Kirei, all we have explained was only about the consequences of the excommunication of the 'Holy Priestess' but there is more."

"... Which is?"

"To tell the truth, we have no regrets excommunicating her. But we can't just bring her back, it will also bring poor remark on us as it will make people wonder why we brought her back. So there is only one way for us to clear up all of the problems."

His Father explained

That's how it is. Otherwise, the Holy Church would be concerned by the opinion of the people. If they brought back the 'Holy Priestess' there will be more political pressure within the Vatican and no doubt the Pope will limit the power of the College of Cardinals due to their indecisivness

— Though, to allow ourselves to leave it alone, we need to pass it to a strong person. If an unwelcome fellow got around her, we don't know what kind of accident might be caused."

"Then, if we eliminate it as a heresy —"

Kotomine Kirei only stayed silent as he heard this, They don't want her to be brought back but rather they want her to be eliminated as a Heretic

"... I see."

Kirei was gradually catching up to the true motive of this interview since his father was intermingling with Cardinal Richelieu

"Since she has been already excommunicated, we were alarmed when she was picked up by the Fallen Angels. This does not bode well for us due to the fact that she was one of our prized symbols."

Cardinal Richelieu nodded, then resumed speaking.

"Upholding our image and purity. There is no greater purpose than this to us as the Church. But, sadly, the Pope and some Cardinals, who once shared the same motive a long time ago, have lost track of it to more worldly matters, and have now totally forgotten their original intention. I won't even mention how they have only preached peace but not finishing God's work during the Great War."

That would mean that the Holy Church would approve of no one else but Cardinal Richelieu since he is the General Secretary of the Eight Sacrament Assembly. So Kirei understood more about his assignment.

"So you would like me to got to Japan and execute Asia Argento?"

"That's it."

Finally, Cardinal Richelieu showed the first sign of a smile.

"Of course, As our best operative, we know that you will complete this mission."

At Cardinal Richelieu's words, Father Risei gives an austere nod. Due to the ceasefire treaty between the three factions, they could not make a official operation to execute the 'Holy Priestess'

As for that, it was neither good nor wrong to Kirei. If the intentions of the Church were clear, there was only the fulfilling of his task as one devoted executor.

"Kirei-kun, you will fly to Kuoh, Japan. From there you know what to do."

Without a break and with a practical tone, Cardinal Richelieu hastened his explanations.

"Only me?"

"You're our best Executor, Kirei. No doubt you will accomplish this without back up"

Saying this, Father Risei took out a letter. It was a notification with the joint signatures of both the the Office of the Head Secretary and his father, and was addressed to Kotomine Kirei. Kirei was more than surprised at the merit of the performance: from the day before to today, the letter had been taken care of immediately.

In the end, there really was no real purpose of acting up in the matter for Kirei, nor had he any particular reason for taking offense at the discussion. For Kirei had no purpose at all but he felt conflicted by this mission. He was being asked to kill the very person who filled his empty existence

"The important thing will be to have you must not fail."

Kirei only slowly nodded as his brown eyes never shone as he knew that this was not even a mission issued by the Pope

"Yes, I will do it and will carry out the will of the Church"

Cardinal Richelieu gave a cold-hearted smile and shook his head.

"Thank you, child. Go forth and bring God's Justice."

"Yes, your Holiness."

Though Kirei didn't mean to understand about the mission given to him, he had a good grasp of the tendencies of the people known as 'Heretics'. He had had countless occasions to compete with 'heretics' as an executor. The number of people and supernatural beings that he had brought down with his own hands isn't in the tens or twenties.

"So, do you have other questions?"

As Cardinal Richelieu requested for a conclusion, Kirei asked the question he had had since the beginning.

"Only one — What will happened if I fail?"

Apparently that was really not a question Cardinal Richelieu expected. The Clergy's eyebrows gathered in a wrinkle for a short while, then he gave a relaxed reply.

"You will be branded a heretic if you fail."

"So, I will be excommunicated by the church?"

"Yes. The Pope has no Knowledge of this operation. If you fail we will need you to excommunicated to ensure the Pope will not inquire"

While speaking, Richelieu seemed to realize what Kirei was suspicious of.

"... How about it? Does this explanation satisfy you?"

So, he gave his conclusion with such a daring tone.

"..."

This arrogant confidence seems to suit the man called Cardinal Richelieu. This man holds a dignity that just borders sarcasm.

Certainly, as a Cardinal, he was a man of excellence. And he must have had the self-confidence that came with that excellency. That's why he probably would never doubt his own judgement.

That meant that you would never get any other answer from the Cardinal here and now — That was Kirei's conclusion.

"When do I go to Japan?"

Hiding his inner discouragement and distress, Kirei changed the subject.

You will go to Japan by tommorow."

"Understood. Then, I will go at once."

"Kirei, go ahead first. I need to discuss something with Cardinal Richelieu."

Nodding to his father's words, Kirei stood up from his seat and, after a silent bow, left the room alone.

※※※※※

Remaining in the room, Cardinal Richelieu and Father Risei silently watched Kotomine Kirei off.

"That's a reliable son you have, Kotomine-san."

"His strength as an 'Executor' is guaranteed. None of his colleagues are more studious than him during training. I'm the one you should doubt."

"Ho... Is that the exemplary attitude of a defender of the faith?"

"Oh, it shames me to say it, but this Kirei is the only pride of a senile old fool like me."

The old Father was known for his rigor, but, feeling at ease with Richelieu, he smiled. As his eyes turned to his only son, his trust and love clearly showed up.

"As I still didn't have a child past 50, I had given up on an heir... But now, I am amazed at how far my son has gone."

"Though, he agreed more easily than I thought, hasn't he."

"My son would jump in a fire if that was the will of the Church. That's how far he would go for his faith."

Though Cardinal Richelieu didn't mean to doubt the words of the old Father, the impression he had had of Father Risei's son wasn't quite such a 'passionate faith'. The quiet appearance of the man called Kirei felt more nihilistic to him.

"To be honest, that was a disappointment. However I look at him, it seems he was just handed a mission to kill to a person he guarded for over 6 years. He seemed confilicted"

"No... Kirei knew Asia Argento but from what I saw when he left her 2 years ago to train he didn't look back."

Speaking ambiguously, Father Risei stated with proudness

"It is a private matter, but Kirei was blessed by God with a Sacred Gear"

"Oh, and what is it?—"

Richelieu was at loss of words at the new information

"Though he doesn't use it, I am very proud of him and was overjoyed upon learning that he was blessed by God."

Risei stated in his speech. The Cardinal kept gazing straight at him.

"Richelieu-dono, He has one of the 13 Longinus, **[Annihilation Maker]** "

Richelieu proudly nodded at the old priest's words.

As he was clearly overjoyed by this information

"This time, We will continue our work of our lord God and wipe out all of the 'evil' in this world."

At Cardinal Richelieu's dignity, Father Risei nodded in agreement

※※※※※

With the wind of the Garrone River rustling his hair, Kotomine Kirei returned from the villa atop the hill, alone and silent, on the narrow, winding path.

Finally, Kirei put in order the many impressions he had had of the man called Cardinal Richelieu, whom he had met just then.

Perhaps he had led a hard life. As if pride was proportionally converted to the experienced hardship, he was a man endowed with a firm dignity he could rightfully boast about.

He understands that sort of personality quite well. Kirei's very father was of the same kind as that Richelieu.

Men who have defined the meaning behind their birth, behind their own existence, and followed it without a doubt. They definitely would never waver, never hesitate.

Forging it into an iron will of acting with a clear objective, vectorized only by the fulfillment of 'something' that was identified as their lifelong goal, in any aspects of their life.

The 'form of this conviction' can be, in the case of Kirei's father, a pious faith; and in Richelieu's case, perhaps it was the self-confidence of one who was chosen — a privilege not for the plebeians, and the self-consciousness of someone with a responsibility to shoulder. He was one of those remaining 'genuine aristocrats' you would rarely find nowadays.

From then on, the existence of Cardinal Richelieu would probably hold important implications for Kirei... But even so, he was of a type that was incompatible with Kirei's kind. That was just the same as saying that he was similar to his father.

Those who see only their ideals can never understand the pain of those unable to have one. People like Richelieu had a 'sense of purpose' as the base of their convictions, but that was totally absent in Kotomine Kirei's mind. Not once in over 16 years of living had he ever felt such a sensation.

By judging so, he couldn't consider the most noble idea, have comfort in any quest, or find rest in any pleasure. Such a man couldn't have any such thing as a sense of purpose in the first place.

He couldn't even understand how he was so far removed from the sense of values that the ordinary world held. Kirei couldn't even figure out a passion to throw himself into about anything.

He still believed that there was a God. That there was a supreme existence, although he didn't have the maturity to perceive it.

He lived believing that one day, the holiest word of God would lead him to the supreme truth and save him. Betting on that hope, clinging to it.

But in the depth of his heart, he already knew. That salvation would no longer come from the love of God for a man like him.

Being confronted to such anger and despair drove him to masochism. Under the pretense of penance for moral training, he simply kept wounding himself repeatedly. But those tortures forged Kirei's body like iron, and when he realized, he had risen to the top of the elite of the Holy Church as an 'Executor', where nobody had followed him.

Everyone called that 'glory.' Kotomine Kirei's self-control and devotion were praised as a model for the clergy. His father Risei was no exception.

Kirei understood very well why Kotomine Risei had so much faith and admiration for his son, but that was a misunderstanding so far off the point; for in reality, his heart was shameful. A whole lifetime's worth would probably not be enough to amend that misunderstanding.

Till this day, there is no one who has come to understand how much Kirei lacked.

Until he met Asia Argento, the 'Holy Priestess'. The only person who filled his sense of purpose —

"..."

Feeling a sense of lightheadedness, Kirei loosened his pace and put his hand to his forehead.

When he tried to remember the her, he was at lost. He was ordered by his superior to kill the woman who completed him. He was conflicted on why did this happened

When he realized, he had arrived at the bottom of the hill. Kirei stopped and looked back to the faraway villa at the top.

Finally, he still hadn't reached a satisfactory conclusion on his interview with the Cardinal of Paris... That was the important problem that concerned Kirei the most.

Will he able to kill Asia Argento?

Richelieu's explanation was a desperate one.

There must have been a reason to his selection for this mission.

Yet... The more he thought about it, the more Kirei found the inconsistency worrying.

He essentially didn't have any 'sense of purpose', nor any ideal or aspiration. Regardless of the way you look at it, he had no reason except to the girl that he was ordered to kill

With a gloomy face, Kirei looked at the three symbols that had appeared on the back of his right hand.

They say that Sacred Gears are Gifts of God to his children

Would he able to fulfill his promise to Asia?

* * *

 **HEY GUYS ANGRA MAINYU-CHAN HERE. A NEW FANFIC I WROTE. ANOTHER KIREI FANFIC. BUT THIS TIME THIS WILL BE PURELY HIM.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON HOW I DID ON THE REVIEWS**

 **:)**


	2. A Fallen Favor

**Hey Guys it's me first of all I'm really sorry for not actually updating both of my stories. I was too busy with my Law School. And actually trying to write better. If anything I'm really sorry for not updating faster. And I will not be abandoning my stories. SO thank you all for your support**

* * *

 **Emptiness Chapter 2: A Fallen Favor**

 **Opening Song Theme**

 **Preserved Roses**

 **Kakumeiki Valvarave Opening 1**

 **By: T.M. Revolution feat. Nana Mizuki**

 **(Mijikai yume o kasane te eien ni shi te yuku hana no itsuwari ga setsunai tojikome ta inochi no kodoku o kimi ni sasageru)**

Zoom out of the Heavens before a light flashes the screen. Kirei is shown dodging a spear of light from a fallen angel before stabbing the attacker. After a few seconds he began activating [Annihilation Maker] making the screen black-out

 **(Preserved rose!)**

Red font of the kanji Emptiness as the title appears

 **(Karada no oku afureru mono o hito to kae te iru dake)**

Asia is shown happily sitting on a bench at the park while feeding some pigeons. As a close-up shot is shown of her smiling happily. Before going back with her now looking at the sky

 **(Subete ga "tsumeta sugiru" nante yubi o tokase nai de)**

Kirei is walking down the St. Peter Square in the Vatican City while holding an umbrella as it rains. Close up shot showing the [Annihilation Maker] mark on the top of his right hand. As he also looks at the sky.

 **(Hikari to yami no dochira ni demo ireru kowagara nai de)**

Sequence of characters showing Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Raynare simultaneously.

 **(Nozoma nu asa wa mō ko nai)**

A shot showing the Vali team on top of a building

 **(Azayaka dake o kurikaeshi)**

Asia is lying down the bed as she stares up sadly at the ceiling. Next a shot of Kirei soaking in the rain with Black Keys in his hands

 **(Tsunagari owari kimi wa mata?)**

A scene where Asia is hugging Kirei tightly

 **(Mijikai yume o kasane te)**

Kirei is shown began rushing towards a battlefield with his signature Black Keys in his hands

 **(Eien ni shi te yuku hana no)**

On the opposite battlefield is shown also rushing towards Kirei are Cao Cao, Georg, Heracles and Jeanne

 **(Itsuwari ga setsunaku kobamu sekai o kizutsukeru)**

Issei is shown engaging Riser in a fist fight as Issei activated his Scale Mail and Riser making his Phoenix wings larger as they lunged at each other again

 **(Negau nara mi saseru)**

Ophis is shown shown closing her eyes as a shot of the [Annihilation Maker] mark is shown

 **(Dakara tōku kie nai de)**

Cardinal Richelieu is shown smiling with Kotomine Risei is behind him. Next shot is two hooded girls with large swords on their backs.

 **(Kimi ga miru ashita no atarashī ibuki o)**

Cao Cao and Kirei are shown fighting destroying the environment as their attacks met each other

 **(Nobashi ta ude ni mukaeru hanasa nai)**

Kirei taking out another set of Black Keys and shown lunging at the camera before closing up on the [Annihilation Maker] mark. As the last shot is a silver cross on a small table

* * *

 **Kuoh, Japan**

The commercial district at the east of the town reclaimed from a once empty wasteland; it is different from the history the town that his Father told him what was originally has, but it is being refined in a large-scale redevelopment project from the government to build a modern business district over the ancient site.

The buildings in the area planned as a business district are almost complete, but the maintenance of the park and shopping mall in front of the station is already done; the future plans are already done for the commercial district to be clean and sterile, pompous and with no individuality.

It is already crowded. In the middle of the crowd going back and forth, cowering from the northern wind, Kotomine Kirei disappeared, colorless and odorless without attracting any attention.

His priestly vestments that he has worn for almost his lifetime and his lack of baggage give him a slacking appearance that would make you think as someone who arrived to spread the Christian Faith. As Japan still remains his native country due this was his deceased Mother's hometown.

With a complex feeling, Kirei looked down at the Envelop, he had just received from Cardinal Richelieu' familiar on the roof with the information he needed in finding the 'Holy Priestess'

It's been a day since he has arrived. He hasn't been able to find a proper living quarters at the moment, but that was due to the fact that the abandoned Church in the town was being occupied by Fallen Angels. Just as he came down at the roof, prepared for battle, he read the contents of the envelope.

"..."

Kirei looks at the transformed scenery, completely different from the one he vividly remembers in his heart.

He visited Kuoh with his Father in reconnaissance when he was six years old, but the face of the town has completely changed since then. This isn't unexpected, but this is beyond what he imagined.

Despite the slight difficulty from the transformation of the area, Kirei reached the hotel he was staying in

The lobby and the front have been arranged, but the interior is a fairly cheap business hotel. Families or wanderers, this hotel is a good harbor for quite a wide genre of users.

Acting as if he knew the place, Kirei walks through the lobby up to the elevator, up to the fifth floor

Taking out the keys as he stood before the entrance of his room, the door opened immediately much to his surprise as if he had been expected. With a mere glance at person who opened the door, the unexpected visitor only walks back inside the room signaling him to enter. Kirei enters the room and closes the door, before taking a look at the new visitor.

It was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee wearing a grey Yukata. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back. Kirei can only describe it as a never-ending black

Kirei knew who the newcomer was, judging from the man's number of wings and the power he was emanating, he was clearly the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels and the founder of the Grigori.

"Yoh, Sorry for intruding all of a sudden"

The Governor-General started by jumping straight to the point as he greeted Kirei.

"…"

"What you're not going to say anything?"

Tilting his, Azazel only questioned the Executor in front of him.

Amongst the combat skills Kirei had learned, Azazel was real capable of defeating him in an instant and Kirei knew he would be killed if he engaged the Fallen Angel

"What are you doing here, Azazel-san?"

"I just want to meet the famed holder of the **[Annihilation Maker** ]. And wonder why you are here? **"**

Azazel replied immediately to Kirei's question in to which the Executor narrowed his eyes. The Fallen Angel Governer's gaze towards tattoo on the top of Kirei's left hand.

" **[Annihilation Maker** ] has the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation. Yet, it is in the hands of the youngest and the most prominent member of the Eight Sacrament of the Vatican."

Kirei nodded. Having known the abilities of the Sacred Gear, relaxing himself as he looked at Fallen angel before him

"The way I looked at this meeting. This was not accidental; you knew that I was coming here. What is your purpose of coming to me?"

The Fallen Angels has obviously accumulated a very view from the humans as the sinful and impure of God's Creation. They are a great reminder of the Biblical God that even his very own perfect creation of Divinity and purity are capable of sin.

The Great War was also an excuse for the Biblical God to 'clean up' his mess for it was a great blow to his pride as a God to have his own former Angels turn against him.

And so, it has become an ironclad truth for the Vatican that all Fallen Angels must be 'Purified'.

Last night, Kirei sensed multiple Fallen Angels presence in the town and a massive Demonic presence coming from a school. Judging from the sudden appearance of Azazel, he knew that Asia was somehow involved.

"Come have a seat, It will be very long and complicated on why am I here."

Kirei nods again at Azazel's statement before taking a seat just in front of the Fallen Angel.

"I'm not going to rush or anything. I just would like a request a certain favor from you. I know that you are sent here to execute the 'Holy Maiden' to keep the appearance and image of the College of Cardinals and to kill all of the witnesses of the incident."

Hearing that, Kirei's eye lit with a cold ghastliness. He wasn't expecting someone to know about his mission

"Azazel, If I may ask, How do you know this? The last time I checked this was a secret mission issued only by my father and Cardinal Richelieu."

"... Are you really sure it was a secret? I think you might be surprised on how word travels around to the ears of my spies in the Vatican."

"…."

Azazel frowned at Kirei's gaze; just by looking at his dark brown eyes he only saw a never ending abyss of emptiness. He knew that the Executor in front of him had a connection with the 'Holy Maiden' considering that he was her guardian/protector for almost 7 years.

"My only request from you is to capture the Fallen Angels that is stationed here and bring them to me."

Silence, Kirei was not expecting a request of that caliber from the Governer-General.

"You know that my mission by the General Secretary is to execute Asia and kill all of the witnesses, right?"

"... Yes, I know that and I also know that you care to this Asia girl. Just judging from your eyes I could see that you feel conflicted by this mission."

The Governor-General pointed at the letter that Kirei was carrying. Azazel only gave a small laugh

"You are stuck between whether to carry out the order or let her live. Judging from what my spies inside the College of Cardinals, I heard that you will be branded as a Heretic if you failed this mission in order for Cardinal Richelieu to save his own reputation."

Kirei already knew that, he knew that he was only a means to an end. He knew that no matter how many missions he completed for Cardinal Richelieu, he was only a pawn for his own ambition. Azazel can only stare at the young man in front of him, he felt bad for the situation that Kirei was in. Just by his emotionless gaze, he could feel the sense of 'nothingness'. It actually scared him of what kind of person will he be if he is not directed to the right path.

"So that is why I will give you an offer, capture all of the stray Fallen Angels and I will offer you an asylum to both Asia Argento and you in the Grigori. Under my protection you will not be hounded by the Vatican and will be able to live freely away from danger."

Kirei didn't answer as he just lifted his head. He only stared at the fallen angel in front of him

"I won't expect an answer from you right now, but It will be up for you to decide when you storm the abandoned church"

Azazel couldn't understand what Kirei has in mind, but didn't question him. Rummaging inside his pocket, he took out a piece of paper and engraved on it was a small magic circle.

"If you ever completed my request, just pour a bit of your magic here. It will take you to my office to where I will be waiting. Goodbye, Kotomine Kirei"

With that the Governer of the Grigori disappeared via magic circle, leaving midnight black feathers to where he was standing

Kirei continued sitting on his chair, then his gaze went towards the paper that Azazel left behind as he contemplates about his offer.

Kirei stood up, then resumed on what he was doing

In the various tools lined up on the sheet of the bed, awaiting Kirei's check-up, They were state-of-art and highly efficient, but apart from that, they were nothing but conventional small rapiers.

 **Black Keys**

They are a sacrament of the Church, one of their many charms used against demons and vampires. As Keys of Providence, they are able to call forth the original laws of nature vampires were subject to as humans, thus preventing them from healing the wounds made with this weapon. Emphasized on the ability to intervene spiritually against "evil"

They take the form of long and slender rapier-like swords with blades measuring over one meter and extremely short hilts, looking more likely to be used to thrust than slash at the opponent. Weighing one kilo, they are too thick and oddly-balanced, feeling heavier towards the tip, to use as melee weapons in general, and they seem more like dirks made into swords or arrows even to someone who does not know of their true nature. With low effectiveness as swords despite their appearance, and their great length, their true usage is exclusively as throwing weapons likened to bullets rather than for being a basic weapon of the Church, they are mostly considered to be a symbolic weapon for Executors that not many favor due to the difficulty in learning how to handle them and their weak attack power. Being half-spiritual, they can naturally pierce even iron.

Four Black Keys in a single hand is his limit. He can complete a single throw and any necessary preparatory movements in 0.3 seconds, and he can perform four separate throws in 0.7 seconds. With his skill, he is able to simultaneously throw one while also avoiding an attack with extreme accuracy. He can also throw accurately from a face down position on the ground. He is able to maintain a one hundred percent striking accuracy even against unconfirmed targets. While it is hand-tossed, it boasts enough power to penetrate reinforced concrete and iron.

That was the very weapon that earned the Executor Kotomine Kirei the nickname of "Angel of Death."

That night Kotomine Kirei didn't slept at all

※※※※※

 **Next Evening**

 **Abandoned Church, Kuoh**

Reminiscing, this is the first time she felt uneasy since Mittelt stepped onto the grounds of Kuoh.

She realizes once again the importance of their mission, which was given to them by Kokabiel. The quiet confidence and tolerance emanating from her little frame gave herself much assurance.

It was not that Raynare, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek, is untrustworthy; The four of them were always a team that always worked together that they call themselves a little family

So what is the reason for this strange anxiousness?

They were outside the church to intercept the devils who will be disrupting ritual, Although, she felt bad to what will happened to an innocent girl, she can't do anything since it was specifically ordered by one of the Cadre.

The silence continued as they waited for the some action. Though the atmosphere was clearly quiet, Mittelt continued swinging her legs to satisfy her boredom.

As she looked at her fellow Fallens she sighed deeply, then a warning flashed inside everyone's head.

"-!?"

With a face full of surprise, Mittelt looked at Kalawarner, whose whole body suddenly stiffened.

"What's the matter, Kalawarner?"

"… We have an intruder. Slightly ahead of our position. He's coming towards us."

The situation was only to be expected. Mittlet nodded calmly.

"Finally, some action. I'm really getting bored here"

"…"

Dohnaseek, concentrating in his current efforts to scry on the invader

Clad in pitch-black vestments, the tall figure was intimidating.

"… It's an Executor."

"Why is an Executor here?!"

"I don't know why he's here, but we can't let him interrupt the ritual"

They all nodded, This Executor. The man who is probably the greatest threat to their plans

Even though Mittelt looks like a little girl, she has experienced combat all throughout her life, killing mostly stray devils that was handed to her y the higher-ups

"Let's us stop him here. Mittelt, Dohnaseek, Is that alright?

After a brief moment of hesitation, Both nodded their heads as they prepared themselves.

But they were not expecting the outcome will be

※※※※※

For Kirei Kotomine, it is not difficult for him to assess their plan of action.

There was no need for specific movements. The best strategy is to make complete preparations to confront an attack in the home base and wait for the opponents to arrive.

Therefore, there was no need for a search.

Of course, Kirei planned to enter battle himself. There was a high chance of him engaging an enemy. It would make sense for the Rogue Fallen angels to attack any intruder that entered their territory.

Thus, Kirei went around the western edges of the abandoned church, waiting for battle to be joined. He also hedged his bets on the chance that – if a battle will really start as he predicted, then he can launch a direct attack on the church

If Asia is anywhere in the vicinity of the church, then the Fallen Angels should be guarding her should be at the basement. Now it's an excellent chance for Kirei since it was already a dead end for the Fallen Angels and the Former Exorcists.

He was immediately alerted to the fact that three Fallen Angels were already also advancing towards his location, Kirei did not hesitate. Instead, he felt anxious. If Asia died by his hand, then it would be impossible for Kirei to complete his purpose. Yet, at the same time there was the offer from Azazel.

Also, depending on situation, there was also a possibility of the Devils in the school to appear Thus, it is obvious that the path of retreat will be the direction away from the eastern forest where the direction of the School is at. If that happened, then there was a good chance of Kirei encountering them.

Just to be safe, Kirei begin his battle preparations early – As such, he reacted dexterously to the unexpected murderous intent.

Within half a breath he ducked and dodged a rain of light spears, which howled above his head like thunder. Sometimes, even veterans of many battles would lose morale and judgment capabilities when surprised by a sudden barrage of attacks. However, such events are mere exceptions to the Executioners of the Holy Church. Kirei didn't even break a sweat as he analyzed the situation calmly.

There are three opponents present. Judging from the three different colored light spears, it was an average light spear. Because the Spears lacked the ability to match that of a four-winged angel, its threat level was significantly lower than that of a low-class stray devil.

Inferring the multiple opponents' position through the location of the light spear, Kirei threw three Black Keys. However, contrary to expected results, he only heard the sounds of blades piercing tree trunks.

"…Mm?"

The murderous edge of the kill returned to raid him, flanking the Executor.

Once more, multiple light spears appeared. This time from his left and right flanks. Though he dodged it at the last second, this volley was considerably more dangerous than the volley above.

Regardless, he could only follow his opponent's tempo. Kirei pulled out four black keys, throwing them simultaneously towards the four directions.

-As anticipated, there was no sign of contact anywhere.

Kirei, annoyed at the fruitless endeavor exhibited his frustration. At the same time, three light spears scored a direct hit on his back.

Without even time to howl in pain the tall, robed figure fell face first, his feet tangled. There was neither a twitch nor moans of pain.

Did they pierced the spine and killed him instantly? Both Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, deducting as such, came out from their location as the two pointed their light spears at the prone Kirei and approached him cautiously.

"- Dohnaseek! Kalawarner!, no! get away!"

Mittelt, sensing a trap, shouted a warning. But it was too late.

Kirei, maintaining his position, did not stand up. Instead, he threw two hidden Black Keys with a single swing of his arms. From the lower trajectory, the first black key ripped apart Kalawarner's right calf while the second black key pierced Dohnaseek's upper left thigh, taking away their opportunity for the next action.

Like a spring, Kirei mechanically leapt as he suddenly charged toward the two immobile fallen angels. Fearlessly, both fallen angels hurled their respective light spears at him as they both grunted in pain.

But Kirei only protected his head; he didn't bother dodging. Even he practiced ward magic to which he perfected. It was an art that was specifically taught by him by the most prominent Exorcists. Long distance attacks cannot pierce it. But it can be worn out after being used to much. However, he was able to completely protect his organs and bones because of his well-trained musculature that acted like armor.

Sensing that Kirei was not affected from their attacks from head to top, Dohnaseek immediately began putting more magic in his light spear as it became sharper, as Kalawarner made another light spear that was also sharper and longer. Ward Magic, though protective against missile based attacks, was very vulnerable to the cutting of a sharp blade. If both of their spears was useless in long range, both of them could only survive through melee combat.

As the hailstorm of spears stopped, Kirei pulled out another pair of Black Keys with his hands. He slashed at Dohnaseek with a cross shaped movement to which the Fallen Angel narrowly dodged. Seeing that their opponent is distracted, Kalawarner was not slowed in the slightest by her wounded right foot, and she lunged towards the Executor with her light spear.

Even though the edge of the Black Key was far shorter than their spears, it was still a modified throwing weapon. In close combat the Black Key, due to its length, lacked balance; The Fallen Duo's light spear, due to its versatile nature, possessed overwhelming advantage.

"Victory is still possible -!"

Mittelt suddenly charged forward in to the battle what seemed to be a half-suicidal move. The Black Keys should have a very difficult time defending against such an attack, and even if she was struck in retaliation, the chances of being seriously wounded were low due to him dealing with Dohnaseek and Kalawarner in close combat.

With the Black Key in his right hand, Kirei blocked Mittlet's light spear hand for hand. Perhaps he was relying on the length of the spear for a counter attack – the crisscrossed blade's shadow spun, its edge poised to strike at the three of them.

Mittlet, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek foreseeing the attack, easily dodged the counterattack. Simply stepping back a little, the tip of the Black Keys missed their as the three barged into their opponent's embrace.

Yet, just when they believed that victory was at hand, their gaze was drawn to Kirei's unusual movements.

The point to a crisscrossing counterattack is that the crossed hands – the right hand, where Kirei should have held the Black Key was empty. As he lunged forward, he abandoned his weapon.

That is to say, Kirei's right hand never had the intention of using the Black Key to slash in the first place -

Like a clamp, the veiny fingers grabbed Kalawarner's right hand and Dohnaseek's left, Mittlelt was lucky as she jumped back as she avoided a side kick to her stomach

In the next instant, as if supporting someone who is wounded, Kirei carried both of their arms with the back of his shoulder.

The one who wielded the Black Keys – both were fooled by their prejudiced first impression. In deadly despair, the helpless Fallen Duo finally understood. This movement is Chinese kungfu, Baji Quan. At the same time Kirei's side pressed close to both of their waist. Using both of his elbows to land a blow at their chest as simultaneously, a brilliant strike from his left foot struck Kalawarner's supporting leg and another strike at from his right struck Dohnaseek.

An amazing completion of "Six grand opening – elbow upthrust." As he grabbed the hand holding the light spear, all the actions are completed in an instant. A combo worthy of the soul of Ba ji quan – combining offense and defense.

Kalawarner and Dohnaseek could not even move as both of them fell heavily to the ground. Due to the extreme level of impact, the paralyzed Fallen Duo's thought they had dislocated both their arms and legs.

Even though a single strike was capable of disabling them. Kirei, however, was satisfied. Since now he knew he can go to Asia undisturbed, As he turned around – ready to leave – at that time, he saw something that made him doubt his eyes.

Both of the defeated Fallen Angels were also surprised. It was already agreed upon, that prior to battling Kirei, Mittlelt will only be supporting them in battle and ordered her to run if they both of them are defeated.

"Mittlelt, no! Get away from here now!"

"Yes, go! *cough* He's to powerful!

Now, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek tossed away all their fears and embarrassment. To the both of them, compared to their own danger, they would rather let her live seeing that she was the youngest in the four of them

If they were to lose now – at least they protected their friends. The four of them knew that they are a team but also a fallen angel. They were beings that were cursed to be scorned and hunted, but for Kalawarner, Mittlelt, Dohnaseek and even Raynare they are family

To Kirei, this situation was hard to comprehend.

He knew that the small Fallen angel girl and her comrades were not apt at fighting stronger opponents.

Kirei was fairly certain that the blonde haired-girl in front of him is weak. If she dies, then the deal with Azazel will be void. Though he hasn't made any decisions, it was still right that he send them to Azazel, seeing that he will gain a favor from the Governer-General

"You may be surprised, but my reason for coming here is not to defeat any of you."

Before the enemy, the statement is equivalent to abandoning battle. Even though it is unlikely that his opponent will believe him, at least Kirei made the attempt to negotiate. This new developing was too far from what he had hoped for – executing Asia was his real goal. Compared to that goal, the situation of Azazel's request can only play second fiddle.

Of course, he didn't expect his opponents to believe his words -

"I understand."

-Because he did not anticipate the belief of the opposition. The blonde haired girl's reply only made Kirei more confused.

"I know why you're here. You cannot reach the Holy Maiden. You hurt my friends! So that's why I will stop you. Here."

"…"

Mittlelt pulled out a light spear. But if you look closely at her hand. It was shaking in fear. She knew that she could not defeat her

"Mittelt, this man is an executor – an expert in hunting us! You can't defeat him!"

Kalawarner, suppressing her pain, screamed on the ground. In response, Mittlelt only smiled quietly.

"What I learned from my friends, is that we don't leave them!"

As Dohnaseek and Kalawarner watched speechlessly as tears began forming around their eyes and Kirei observed impassively at the debacle in front of him

Kirei's didn't understand it. These three Fallen angels are working together. Why won't this Fallen Angel in front of him won't run away? Even if he practically defeated her comrades with ease. Just what drives them? Why waste your life to people you only worked with?

The girl then flew towards him with extreme speed. Just as he was about to intercept her, he felt two grips around both of his ankles. Looking down he saw them giving him a bloody smile

"Don't…underestimate"

"US!"

Both of them shouted as their hold became stronger

Seeing that he was immobilized and an incoming attack. Kotomine Kirei outstretched his left hand towards the blonde fallen angel

"DORMIO"

THUD!

* * *

 **Ending Theme**

 **Sora Wa Takaku Kaze Wa Utau**

 **By: Haruna Luna**

 **From: Fate Zero ED2**

 **(Doushite sora wa konna ni aokute nani mo kanashimi o shiranu you ni itsumo tamerawazu ashita e to kuzureochiru)**

A young Kotomine Kirei looking outside the window as a heavy rain falls down. As his hands rest on the window glass

 **(Inochi wa tarinai mama umarete kuru no ne)**

A young Kirei being introduced by his Father to a young Asia Argento as her Bodyguard/Guardian. She is shown giving Kirei a warm smile

 **(Kakeochita kokoro ni anata ga furete)**

Asia healing a man using 'Twilight Healing' as Kirei watches over her from a corner

 **(Futari de yuku mirai wa)**

Kirei taking care of a bed-ridden Asia due to her over usage of the Twilight Healing.

 **(Kegare no nai tsuyosa de)**

A smiling Asia creating flower crown from different kinds of flowers as she put it on Kirei's head.

 **(Sora wa takaku kaze wa utau yume o miteta yorokobi e to)**

Asia healing Kirei after he was wounded from a mission from killing a stray devil

 **(Hito wa itsuka tadoritsukeru kodomo no hitomi de anata wa shinjita)**

A terrified Asia hugging Kirei as she awoke from a nightmare. Kirei is shown resting his chin on top of her head as Asia is clinging at him

 **(Soba ni iru yo kooritsuita mori o nukete sono hitomi ga sekai no nageki ni)**

Slow zoom out of Kirei and Asia holding hand in hand in the gardens of the church

 **(Mayowanu you ni)**

A shot of a withered flower crown on a table

* * *

 **So that's it for this Chapter**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews**


	3. His Answer

**Opening Song Theme**

 **Preserved Roses**

 **Kakumeiki Valvarave Opening 1**

 **By: T.M. Revolution feat. Nana Mizuki**

 **(Mijikai yume o kasane te eien ni shi te yuku hana no itsuwari ga setsunai tojikome ta inochi no kodoku o kimi ni sasageru)**

Zoom out of the Heavens before a light flashes the screen. Kirei is shown dodging a spear of light from a fallen angel before stabbing the attacker. After a few seconds he began activating [Annihilation Maker] making the screen black-out

 **(Preserved rose!)**

Red font of the kanji Emptiness as the title appears

 **(Karada no oku afureru mono o hito to kae te iru dake)**

Asia is shown happily sitting on a bench at the park while feeding some pigeons. As a close-up shot is shown of her smiling happily. Before going back with her now looking at the sky

 **(Subete ga "tsumeta sugiru" nante yubi o tokase nai de)**

Kirei is walking down the St. Peter Square in the Vatican City while holding an umbrella as it rains. Close up shot showing the [Annihilation Maker] mark on the top of his right hand. As he also looks at the sky.

 **(Hikari to yami no dochira ni demo ireru kowagara nai de)**

Sequence of characters showing Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Raynare simultaneously.

 **(Nozoma nu asa wa mō ko nai)**

A shot showing the Vali team on top of a building

 **(Azayaka dake o kurikaeshi)**

Asia is lying down the bed as she stares up sadly at the ceiling. Next a shot of Kirei soaking in the rain with Black Keys in his hands

 **(Tsunagari owari kimi wa mata?)**

A scene where Asia is hugging Kirei tightly

 **(Mijikai yume o kasane te)**

Kirei is shown began rushing towards a battlefield with his signature Black Keys in his hands

 **(Eien ni shi te yuku hana no)**

On the opposite battlefield is shown also rushing towards Kirei are Cao Cao, Georg, Heracles and Jeanne

 **(Itsuwari ga setsunaku kobamu sekai o kizutsukeru)**

Issei is shown engaging Riser in a fist fight as Issei activated his Scale Mail and Riser making his Phoenix wings larger as they lunged at each other again

 **(Negau nara mi saseru)**

Ophis is shown shown closing her eyes as a shot of the [Annihilation Maker] mark is shown

 **(Dakara tōku kie nai de)**

Cardinal Richelieu is shown smiling with Kotomine Risei is behind him. Next shot is two hooded girls with large swords on their backs.

 **(Kimi ga miru ashita no atarashī ibuki o)**

Cao Cao and Kirei are shown fighting destroying the environment as their attacks met each other

 **(Nobashi ta ude ni mukaeru hanasa nai)**

Kirei taking out another set of Black Keys and shown lunging at the camera before closing up on the [Annihilation Maker] mark. As the last shot is a silver cross on a small table

* * *

 **Emptiness Chapter 3: His Answer**

So, this Stray Exorcist named Freed Sellzen has just recently started feeling down with a serious loss of motivation.

He was apparently posted outside the entrance of the church to intercept any intruders, his methods for execution and torture has started losing its freshness as he sat bored on one of the seats inside the Abandoned Church. Testing all the sword techniques he can come up with.

Once he was a "Warrior of God" as described by the people who came and took him away from his orphanage. He didn't know just what meaning what an 'Exorcist' was, when he was taken away by the Vatican.

But when he killed his first stray devil a hideous monster that terrorized a local town in an abandoned factory, the stimulus and excitement was more interesting than expected. The thrill of cutting the devil to pieces totally captivated Freed as he experienced something that he never felt, Joy and Pleasure. He became infatuated with the prospect of killing Devils and Monsters.

And just like that, Freed Sellzen became an Exorcist and a blood-lusted madman; he was by then completely intoxicated with ecstasy in the midst of the murder, and of course he became more uncontrollable of after several incidents of 'accidentally' hurting his fellow Exorcists. The voice of reason in his head started whispering in his ears.

Sellzen had accumulated many kills as he went all over the world. He always killed his victims in the most agonizing pain he can inflict them to. Humiliating and torturing them to the point where there is no life in the eyes of his victims

But some things have limits, a series of attacks on his comrades eventually broke the straw; this definitely was folly. Obsessed with violence, he had completely forgotten about his usual prudence. In just that short time he was excommunicated by the Vatican due to his unstable mental behavior. But with luck, he was taken in by a fallen angel but not just any Black-Winged being but rather one of the most powerful members of the Grigori, Kokabiel; but really, he began slaughtering as much as Devils as he can and it was perfect. The Fallens don't mind it and that's why he still sticks with them

" Kill, Kill, Killing, Kill. With each blow to the head their shitty brains splatter on my feet Yeah!"

Reciting the made up song, Freed drew a small stick figure on the wooden floor of the church with the tip of his Light Sword. The ceremony down the basement really is some serious business; that silence and the lack of action isn't Freed's style at all.

" Kill , Kill Shitty Devils and the Shitty Vatican!"

As he sat on one of the seats, his attention was broken when he doors of the church being opened. It was someone who he wasn't expecting, a young man the same age as him wearing what seem to be black version of his vestments having short brown hair and emotionless dark brown eyes.

"Ara, I thought only those shitty devils will be the only to arrive but who are you? You're not one of the other Exorcists downstairs?"

Asking the newcomer, Freed tilted his head in a dramatic act. Before a crazed smile appeared on his face as if figuring out the person before him

"I know! I know! You're one of those Executors sent by the Vatican right?! Ahahahaha! So those shitty clerics sent you to kill the great Freed-sama."

Freed hated the Vatican. They always get in his way whenever he kills the strays and sometimes they tried locking him up back when he was still under the Church.

"So Mr. Executor which branch of the fucking Vatican were you from? Wait! Don't tell me the 7th Sacrament or the 4th Sacrament? You know I was on the 6th Sacrament but they're all bastards for all I care always going about being always the image of Christ..."

His face contorted to different emotions as Freed tested his knowledge of the Vatican. Normally for him, talking was annoying and would rush toward him; but he seemed to change and started getting loquacious.

The Exorcist before him stared at him with empty looking eyes as he could understand well enough Freed's insane rambling. Freed then beamed as if figuring something out.

"I think I know! You're here to rescue Asia-tan, aren't you? Too bad Fallen Angel-sama has already started the ritual. It's too bad I can't fuck her due to that shitty Devil last night. But maybe after the ritual I should ask for her corpse and fuck it and maybe after that I'll cut of her head and use it as― ah ouch!"

The unexpected sting was like a cold shower on Freed's frenzy

That was coming from his left shoulder. He felt an intense pain as if he had bathed his shoulder in a powerful poison. He tried moving his left arm and to his surprise he felt nothing As soon as the pain started to grow, he began to realize that his left arm was on the ground

"... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?! MY ARM!"

Somehow, the man before him attacked him without him realizing it.

"...I think that I put too much power on that throw."

Rather than feeling anxious, the man before Freed reacted calmly. As the stray looked at his attacker while trying to hold on to the bloody stump to where his left arm used to be, the Executor's left hand was outstretched towards him as if he threw something that separated his arm from his now bleeding stump and looked back behind him and saw Black Key embedded on the wall. Fear began to seep into his heart as Freed stared at the Executioner before him.

But his Fear lasted only a moment; Freed turned around in surprise when he felt the air move behind him. The new feeling that replaced his previous fear was…

Terror…

Everything then became darker. Something that shouldn't be possible considering there was a full moon above that should be illuminating everything. Soon, the darkness began to spread around him

Freed stared at the Executor before him was something he could not describe

He did expect some sort of attack to occur, but― such a blatant phenomenon was beyond his anticipation. Something big, just like in the horror movies he saw.

The Darkness was now trampling the room, covering the whole church. The scene was otherworldly, but Freed Sellzen was unable to do anything. He was crazy but he sure was not stupid.

All of the sudden the Darkness around him then began to move as if it was moving on its own. The Stray Exorcist turned back his gaze towards the Executor and saw that around him as if the whole darkness was connected to his feet

Of course, Freed had no doubt come to the complete conclusion that the man was a complete monster, but he was really doing nothing. Is he actually going to let him live?

Anyway, no matter how you looked at him, the man was still staring at him unfazed. When silent, his features were still the same as if still he was an obstacle that needed to be removed.

"Now, you said that your name was Freed, right? You also said earlier that you were from the 6th sacrament, right? Tell me are you Freed Sellzen of the Sixth Sacrament?"

"... Yes..."

At Freed's brave nod, the man responded by humming as if he reached an answer when he had answered his questions.

"…I see…"

The man known as Freed Sellzen then saw something on the right hand of his attacker, more precisely on the ring finger. It was a ring made of Sterling silver having the inscription

' _Non nobis Domine, non nobis, sed nomini tuo da gloriam_ '

But the most notable part was the Red Cross Pattee on top of it

His eyes widening as the Terror he felt intensified more than as soon his eyes laid on the Red Cross of the ring. Without question in his mind the stray exorcist known as Freed ran for his life ignoring the massive pain coming from the stump on his left shoulder.

"FUCK THIS!"

Of course Freed Sellzen just knew if he stayed even with the Fallen Angel and the other Stray Exorcist in the basement, he still would be killed, as he then bolted towards the open window running like a madman.

Calmly, the executioner watched the Stray Exorcist escape. Before resuming his mission and began walking down the Basement Door ignoring the fact that Freed was trying to escape.

As Freed saw he was being ignored he didn't waste any time. In front of him was his way of his escape. His eyes that were drowned in terror until then were now shinning again in hope and relief in the prospect of coming out alive.

The climax came the next instant.

Freed was about to jump out of the window, facing the large forest. From behind him, something suddenly fell down in an avalanche on the white-haired stray exorcist. A bundle of heavy ropes ― no, a flock of countless tendril like hands ― an indescribable darkness, or rather the shadow twined around the Freed's whole body, and with an otherworldly force, took the Stray Exorcist back to the abandoned church.

Then― a soul-rending maddening scream. The clicking what seems to be of infinite number blades, and the echo of flesh being sliced to pieces. The rashness of whatever was happening on the floors of the church easily stimulated imagination even without witnessing it.

The Executor closed his eyes and raised his face, listening to the nightmarish sound and continued his journey down the basement. He felt nothing as he heard the agonizing pain in which Freed was in

But the feeling was foreign... No, as he didn't expect something like that to happen; as if he wanted Freed Sellzen to die.

"What is this feeling?"

The lingering memory of hearing what would Freed do to Asia ―there now was no remaining doubt he was experiencing something― when he started feeling it he felt like his chest was burning.

"He knew what this ring is, huh?"

The Executioner raised his right hand more precisely the silver ring that made Freed ran away from him.

The Red Cross Pattee, the symbol of the Assembly of the Eight Sacrament or their famous name also known as…

Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon commonly known as the Order of Solomon's Temple or simply as the…

 **Templars**

A special agency made up of a group of special clerics charged with the research, recovery, and managing of holy relics scattered across the globe. The items called holy relics include the remains and blood of saints, the nails that crucified Christ, the holy cross, the thirty silver coins of Judas, and other items with the holy attribute. The members follow the "Eighth Sacrament" outside of the Sacraments of the Catholic Church, the seven graces that God bestows in the Catholic faith: Baptism, Holy Eucharist, Matrimony, Holy Orders, Confirmation, Penance, and Anointing.

However the current Templars or the Eight Sacrament was different from the ones in Crusades. This organization is the part of the Vatican and the most secretive Christian Military Orders. As they are the most powerful and wealthiest of all the Sacraments for they have recovered numerous Holy Relics around the world for the Holy Church including the Nails of the Cross and the Ark of the Covenant. But what makes the Eight Sacrament different from the 7 Holy Sacraments is that they are not completely under the Papal Authority. As the leadership falls under the General-Secretary who makes all the decisions as the rank of Grand-Master was abolished during the Purge of the previous order during the last Crusades and the absorption of the Order to the Vatican Authority, while they can still act independently, their actions still is being supervised by the Pope and the College of Cardinals as they have the power to cancel any missions and create laws to limit their power.

Kirei was thankful for Cardinal Richelieu's position as the General-Secretary of the Templars that he can do the mission he gave without worry of being stopped by the Vatican.

Walking down ahead of the stairs that lead to a single passage with lights illuminating the darkness before reaching what seems to be a door ending.

As he was about to open the door,but it opened by itself

※※※※※

"Welcome. Dev-."

Raynare who was at the end of the room stopped from her announcement as she realized that the figure was not a Devil

"Who are you?!"

Ignoring Raynare's words and the room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands , Kirei only looked at the person which caught his attention was girl who is attached to the cross. After two years of being separated he could still recognize her from her long blonde hair and the golden cross around her neck that he gave to her prior to his departure.

Just by looking at her form Kotomine Kirei experienced the same sensation that he always felt whenever he sees her. It was the feeling that filled his empty existence, a feeling that completed him. Fulfillment

"Asia…"

The blonde-haired girl's ears perked up as a rather familiar voice filled her ears. It was the same voice that always protected and made her life back in Italy more colorful. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the same short brown hair that she always loved to decorate with flowers and the eyes that were empty looking and emotionless for others but for her it was the most beautiful pair of eyes she had laid upon. It was the man which made her mission in healing people meaningful. It was her Guardian, Protector, Friend but most of all her… Love. The man that captured her heart

"…Kirei-san…"

Smiling at Kirei as a wave of happiness came over her as tears came out of her eyes. Kirei who looked back at his target only felt conflict inside of him. As he was reminded of the mission that his father and Cardinal Richelieu gave him

"So you two know each other,huh? It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia only opened her mouth and screamed in pain. The feeling as if her soul was being ripped apart from the inside.

Kirei then started to move as he felt himself moving as he heard the agonizing cries of Asia. As if there was something that compelled him to move from his spot. Immediately the Stray Exorcists inside the room blocked his way stopping him from the extraction ritual

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Executor! I will destroy you!"

SQUELCH!

Out of nowhere the shadows around Kirei's feet launch itself forwards. Like spears piercing the flesh of each the exorcist inside the room. The victims weren't even able react as their bodies where dismembered as the whole room flooded with their blood. Their decapitated arms, legs, and heads flew around. The remaining surviving people who didn't attack were to shock to even shout or do anything it as if every part of their body was frozen with fear before the carnage that was unleashed.

Kirei then took out his Black Keys and threw it towards the remaining survivors. The eight sharp blades flew in the air before piercing each of the victims between their eyes with complete precision

"…"

On the feet of Kotomine Kirei the shadow began to spread around the basement.

The Fallen Angel that was currently extracting the 'Twilight Healing' from Asia didn't even notice the carnage and chaos behind her. She was to engrossed on the prospect of receiving the sacred gear with her mad idea of being loved by her superiors

"Iyaaaaaa…"

At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body.

Raynare whose eyes shone with lust for power then took the light onto her hands.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

Her hands clasped onto the glowing ring. Raynare's fingertips softly brushed the ring as if making sure it was real. As if it was the only thing that gave her solace. She could no longer stop smiling and can't wait to show it to Kalwarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek.

"Now that I'm finish here, Everyone kill him and –"

Clack, as a severed foot made a sound as it flew past her

Raynare was shocked beyond words; Darkness filled the whole. Moreover, what was in front of her

It was shadows covering the whole room – no, those things was covered with in blood and body parts. Are those the Exorcists? Those shadows extended in the blink of an eye and surround themselves around her.

The flesh and blood of her underlings still hung on the shadows. Endless darkness continued to surround her as the remains of her underlings scattered everywhere.

All of the sudden slitted eyes and mouths appeared in the darkness as they were all looking at her. The mouths contain razor-sharp teeth like a shark's. But Raynare stood her ground

"You think this scares me. I have killed monsters like this in my sleep and when my comrades come here I will have fun skewering you."

Raynare laughed loudly as if celebrating her victory. As she laughed, Kirei rummaged to his pockets before taking something out. It was wet and glistening and, unbelievably, three black feathers. It is only looks the same from anyone's point of view, but with Raynare's eyes she could tell that the three feathers were all individually different, as three magic signature surged around it. In Raynare's heart she felt dread as soon as she sensed it. Then Anger

"What did you do to them? Where are they?!"

Kirei didn't reply. He was standing in front of her unmoving. As if she didn't pose a threat to him.

"– The three of them have been taken care of."

Kotomine Kirei, said quietly before throwing the feathers on the ground.

At the same time, Raynare released the anger that has been roaring as she saw the feathers

The Executioner took a step back. Not of fear but rather wariness

What erupted from the Fallen Angel was a yell of blood-churning anger –Amid the darkness, the Raynare stood her ground, and glared at Kirei with tears in her eyes and conjured a light spear on her hand thinking her friends were dead.

"You killed them. You killed my friends. I'LL KILL YOU!."

"…mmm…"

Kirei's voice was extraordinarily intrigued; He saw the same reaction of Raynare earlier from the blonde-haired fallen angel. Their will to fight for something temporary confused him

All the Executioner could do was to stare incoming attack coming towards him.

This woman in front of her was proceeding with extraordinary intensity. But at the same time Kirei also wanted her to die like Freed did.

He knew it that he could end this in a moment

As the spear neared him in the process of skewering him

The shadows under his feet moved in response and parried away the light spear.

Raynare could no longer see the movements carried out at such high speeds. She was only feeling the shock of her attack being deflected by a shadow.

The shadows on the walls around Raynare's side began to surround her. She could not comprehend how those shadows can move and how they can have eyes and teeth. As she was too caught up on her thinking, Kirei used this opportunity to attack her

Raynare realizing her mistake looked back up and saw Kirei rushing towards her with speed

Faced with an attack that is completely at odds with the physical laws of this world, she was barely able to dodge his attack as she used her raven wings to propel her backwards.

Using her advantage to counter, Raynare threw as many light spears towards the Executioner

The room began to illuminate by the spears that she continued her barrage

Everyone —

She was experiencing the something that was familiar. A feeling that she had felt the moment she fell from heaven

Loneliness and Anger

The first time she fell nobody came to save her. The Angels she once called Brothers and Sisters didn't came to her help instead they tried to kill her. But Mittelt, Kalwarner and Dohnaseek helped her came out of her depression, they made her feel like back when she was back in heaven. They knew that without each other they all could not survive the harshness of the Supernatural World

They were a family…

Facing the hardships of the world, They formed a bond was as strong as their will. And yet this Executor in front of her destroyed that. He destroyed the only thing that made her happy

At the same time, Kirei was experiencing a similar wonder.

Slaughter at war was truly a piece of cake for him. As an Executor that braved his life through countless battles, he fought with his enemies as smoothly he would yield a knife and a fork.

In his comprehension if an opponent is surely stronger than you, the only viable thing to do is to run away. It is common knowledge.

So he thought that for Raynare would immediately try to flee away from him just like what Freed did.

Kirei felt the urge to decapitate Raynare after seeing her extract Twilight Healing from Asia, who was still tied on the cross. Whereas, he felt as if body was trying to move by itself and felt the need to rip off the wings of the Fallen Angel in front of him and check on Asia.

Therefore, shadows began to intercept the attack as if they were alive in the intent of protecting Kirei. The Light spears were all being destroyed by each of the sharp tendril-like shadows

If that was the case, it would not be hard to explain that Raynare's attacks were useless. Even a monkey can figure out that each attacks were didn't have any effect

In the rage of the Fallen Angel and her continuous barrage until she realized that her spear was not working.

Even so, the anger in her heart was too strong for her to create any reasoning — conjuring a light spear on her hand with her wings outstretched and lunged forwards.

So Kirei paid close attention to the incoming attack. The Fallen Angel believed that if she can come close enough, her chances of winning would be improved immensely.

Yet —

Her own attack was deflected for the third time. Kirei had to step back to wait for a better opportunity.

"What's wrong? Are you a coward? Fight me, you bastard!."

"…"

He could not argue back to the Fallen Angel's taunts. After about thirty exchanges, Raynare still had not managed to hit her opponent even once.

Raynare swung the spear in her right hand and approached him in a straight run. The swinging shaft covered a wide area, its strength and speed equal to what would be achieved with both hands. No, precisely because it was used with one hand, there were many moves not capable when a spear is used conventionally with two hands. The light spear was thrust towards Kirei from an unexpected angle.

Nevertheless a spear has its own limitations. Because of its extended length, a gap would inevitably show up. During that time, another one of the shadow of Kirei and grabbed the light spear.

Raynare's attack just then was broken by the Annihilation's immaculate defence.

Simultaneously all of the sudden, yet making no feint moves. The light spear that was stopped by the shadow extended as Raynare began to put as much power in it. The tip of the extending spear barely missing Kirei's eyes as he was able to move his head to the side

… This woman is good!

Kirei who had the upper hand earlier in the battle. But now Raynare had suddenly escaped from that fear and destroyed the shadow binding her spear. With no moment to lose the Fallen Angel rushed towards Kirei. The Executioner seeing the incoming attack only took out his Black Keys parrying each attack which became more powerful pushing him slightly back

Despite that, according to observers, Raynare would appear to have an advantage with her incessant attacks, the truth was not so.

Raynare was as good as exhausted from her incessant attacks since they first engaged. Despite her taunts she was also powerless to change the situation.

For her, who is a Fallen Angel who was stronger than the average human was getting tired unlike her opponent who only looked unfazed by his current predicament.

However —

How did the shadows…

She complained silently in her heart. It was not only the observing that here attacks were being parried that could not see the movement of the Black Keys on his hands. Even Raynare, a Fallen Angel herself, could not but feel wary that the shadows that were blocking her attacks earlier stopped.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when her opponent jumped back away from her. Standing away from her with a length of 15 meters as Kirei looked at her with the same empty looking eyes

The air surrounding the room was compacted together with immense amounts of magic, creating as scene in which the mouths and the eyes in the shadows began to close as the darkness all receded back to Kirei's feet. Although as the shadows retreated back to its master. Raynare kept her guard up

Both opponents stared at each other. Gauging each other's combat prowess, neither the two of them moved. Raynare gazed upon Kirei's empty eyes; she shuddered upon taking a closer look at it. Wondering how can someone have eyes that didn't even shine. With last shadow went back to Kirei's feet. Suddenly the shadow on his feet shot forwards.

Raynare who didn't realized what had happened was only surprise to find out that on the feet of the Executor in front of her were shadows that extended towards her. Everywhere in her body she felt pain as the Shadow pierced every part of her body except her vital parts. Her wings, legs, arms and her joints pierced by the attack.

Facing her enemy that she had just met, knowing that she had lost and will probably die, and a sad smile emerged on Raynare's face as her anger faded. At least she can still see Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek on the other side but also she felt sad for Asia. The girl was kind hearted and someone she sure she could have fun talking with but her superior, Kokabiel gave her this mission.

Looking at her opponent, she only saw a man who respected her as she saw in his eyes. As the shadows retracted back to its master blood poured out of Raynare's wounds before slumping down on the floor. Unknown to her as soon as he hit the floor her opponent threw paper on her form before she disappeared

※※※※※

Immediately upon Raynare was teleported away he took the Twilight Healing onto his hands, Kirei felt the presence of death.

Sensing there was no any danger; Kirei ran as fast as he could, passing through decapitated body parts of his victims - upon arriving at the ritual cross, he quickly unclasped the bindings around Asia's arms and legs before taking the now pale looking blonde-haired girl to his arms.

"Asia—"

The cry that rose from his lips was weak. At the same time as discovering the now becoming cold body of Asia Argento, the trained and keenly observant eyes of an Executor noticed weak pulse as he held her on to his chest.

"…Kirei-san…

Asia, in a state of complete mental exhaustion and tiredness, slowly opened her eyes.

"… You came back. I always prayed that we will always be together when you left"

Suddenly, she muttered this unconsciously as she basked in the warmth of Kirei.

Like a shipwreck that had sunken beneath the surface a long long time ago, those unforgotten words suddenly escaped from her lips – that was right. She seemed to have said something like that to Kirei whenever he came back from a mission.

However, when he heard Asia, Kirei only showed and empty expression. His hands shaking as he could not understand

"Yes you always prayed for me. Back in the church you always waited for me"

He could feel the death that was clinging onto her, trying to pull her away. Holding her frame with the intention of not letting go, As though the death would be unable to take her.

Asia still had the strength to lift her hand and touched Kirei's cheeks.

"Kirei-san…Thank you"

She breathed his name out. Her emerald eyes looking at him with warmth and full of love

"Why? Asia, I wasn't even able to save you"

"…Not that, Kirei-san" she giggled at his misinterpretation. Shutting her eyes for a moment to draw on her diminishing strength. With a intake of breath, she opened her eyes as tears formed and began "Thank you for coming back for me"

Kirei didn't move. His couldn't not understand why she was mentioning this right now.

"Before I met you, I prayed for an angel to appear… to be my friend and someone who will not leave me…" She spoke as if it was the happiest memory she had.

"I wished for an angel… and I got one. I was never lonely when I met you. You were someone I have always wished for…and I have come to love you."

"—!"

Suddenly feeling the tears falling from his cheeks, Kirei pressed his hands to his face, stunned.

He must face all this directly—in his heart there was an authoritative voice telling him thus.

The feelings flooding up from his heart now

Tears.

"You love me?"

If it was because he had not faced this with an open heart and had thus adopted the method of avoidance that allowed him to maintain his current condition -

He could not comprehend the tears that flowed once more at all. The feelings were crying out to the sentiments that had been sealed away and sought for understanding.

He gripped her frame with his arms. Her body becoming colder and colder by each passing second.

Asia's eyes traced down to where she was being held. She could feel it, the warmth that made her feel safe and the feeling that made her love this man.

"Yes I love you. You were more than I had wanted…Instead of a friend…I got someone who cared for me. Someone who made me happy. Someone who made my life more colorful than before.

"Thank you for being with me, Kirei-san. Thank you for being my love"

Asia tried to look at the same beautiful eyes but she couldn't. Her eyes was becoming blurry as tears flooded her vision

"Kirei-san…"Asia smiled at him once more "Will you…kiss me…?"

Kirei wiped the tears that still continued pouring down his face

"Yes. Sure Asia"

She couldn't move, so he had to adjust her so he could hold her up. Her body becoming colder with every moment, but she was glad she didn't have it in her to gasp. She wanted him to see she was going to die happily and peacefully in the arms of her love.

He hugged her body and kissed her. She could feel it, the love and the feelings.

Suddenly, the weakness of her entire being just went away. It was still there, but she was able to block it out as her heart was warmed.

Truly, Kirei cared about her. And once again, she felt his love.

'Kirei-san' she thought in her mind, taking in his loving lips, She felt content, the first she had made in the time since he had left. And a single tear fell from her eye as she pulled back. To say once again the feelings she always had in her heart.

"I love you, Kirei-san"

"…I love you too Asia"

Bliss swept through Asia by his words. There was no coldness. There was nothing else except for the warmth of his arms and the passionate feelings she received. She would never deny she was frightened of death. She wanted to live longer with him.

But…if she could be loved like this… she could at least go in peace.

This time was very far from the ending he had expected - he had thought thus then.

At his arms the dying woman, had Kirei come to realize the thing which his consciousness desired?

Wanting to be with this woman—

Wanting to see this woman even more —

And he listened to the faint heartbeat of Asia. At how it slowed to a crawl with each passing minute

She was happy, of that he was sure. He had seen the same smile that always filled his entire being before she too fell too slumber. And she had died in serenity, filled with more than enough love to fade into the abyss in peace.

With that Kotomine Kirei felt the feeling of Emptiness as his eyes stared at the peaceful face of Asia Argento as her eyes closed forever.

※※※※※

It was a night with a beautiful moon. Kotomine Kirei gazed out at the moon through the destroyed ceiling of the church as he silently stood by the altar. Rains falling down as if heavens have cried

Although it was already spring, the temperature wasn't very low; it was just cold enough to let the skin feel the slight prickle of a chill. It was the ideal weather to view the moon.

A girl lay in front of him on the altar. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping peacefully.

Her name was Asia Argento.

She was the only existence that filled Kirei's empty heart

Did he also have no more reasons left to keep living?

Once again, he had completed a mission for the Eight Sacrament. Without anyone knowing the real event.

 _Asia…_

He had killed again this time. Killed as much enemies as he can. Yet the feeling in his heart was …

The answer he had once understood.

The truth he had painstakingly come to realize.

He had found the 'Answer' and now it was gone

"Don't kid me…Don't kid me! Bastard!"

Grasping tightly at the Golden cross he had given to her, Kotomine roared towards the dark sky.

He didn't want prestige or gratitude. He just wanted to see Asia's smiling face once again. He just wanted to hear "I love you" face to face again.

This isn't the conclusion he wanted. This is only the correct decision, with no other choice and no space for dispute. Kirei's decision was 'correct'. She had died and completed the mission assigned to him. Just to save the reputation of the Vatican

His search for the 'Answer' took away his reason for living, and now it also took the woman who he just realized he loved. All it left was the sensation of complete utter emptiness

The woman he loved. Her voice, Her smiling faces; none of them can come back. Instead, they will appear again and again in Kirei's nightmares.

The price of being defective human

Would he reach fulfillment in his heart?

Kirei vowed silently in his heart.

He will accept his curse. He will accept this emptiness. At the same time, he prays that some day he will once again find his 'Answer'.

Then let he himself wipe away all the tears in the world.

That was the day that Kotomine Kirei knew an answer he eventually lost

Walking towards the doors, he looked back at the dead girl who lay on the altar, her arms over her chest as two rings were worn on her fingers as she rested peacefully. Before going out with rain pouring over him as his hands tightened around the Golden cross

As he determinedly stepped towards that thorny and uneven path.

* * *

 **Ending Theme**

 **Sora Wa Takaku Kaze Wa Utau**

 **By: Haruna Luna**

 **From: Fate Zero ED2**

 **(Doushite sora wa konna ni aokute nani mo kanashimi o shiranu you ni itsumo tamerawazu ashita e to kuzureochiru)**

A young Kotomine Kirei looking outside the window as a heavy rain falls down. As his hands rest on the window glass

 **(Inochi wa tarinai mama umarete kuru no ne)**

A young Kirei being introduced by his Father to a young Asia Argento as her Bodyguard/Guardian. She is shown giving Kirei a warm smile

 **(Kakeochita kokoro ni anata ga furete)**

Asia healing a man using 'Twilight Healing' as Kirei watches over her from a corner

 **(Futari de yuku mirai wa)**

Kirei taking care of a bed-ridden Asia due to her over usage of the Twilight Healing.

 **(Kegare no nai tsuyosa de)**

A smiling Asia creating flower crown from different kinds of flowers as she put it on Kirei's head.

 **(Sora wa takaku kaze wa utau yume o miteta yorokobi e to)**

Asia healing Kirei after he was wounded from a mission from killing a stray devil

 **(Hito wa itsuka tadoritsukeru kodomo no hitomi de anata wa shinjita)**

A terrified Asia hugging Kirei as she awoke from a nightmare. Kirei is shown resting his chin on top of her head as Asia is clinging at him

 **(Soba ni iru yo kooritsuita mori o nukete sono hitomi ga sekai no nageki ni)**

Slow zoom out of Kirei and Asia holding hand in hand in the gardens of the church

 **(Mayowanu you ni)**

A shot of a withered flower crown on a table

* * *

 **Important Characters who will appear on the next Chapter**

 **1\. Gabriel**

 **2\. The Consciousness of Annihilation Maker**

 **3\. Another Nasuverse Character**

 **DxD Character**

 **Man writing this Chapter was really depressing and Stressful. I just would like to inform you guys that Mortem Obrisque will be updated in this coming 2 weeks.**

 **Writing this is actually very hard considering I'd like it to be the style like Gen Urobuchi. Dark and more mature**

 **The Shadows are like the one that Pride uses in Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **So that's it for this Chapter. So once again thank you for reading**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews**

 **REVIEWS ARE REALLY HELPFUL**

 **:))**


End file.
